iOMG!  minha versão
by iGabriela
Summary: Eu não sei explicar, mas as palavras da minha melhor amiga, me encorajaram. Sorri para ela e saí de lá sem falar nada. Comecei a andar pela escola, procurando por uma sala... eu queria encontrar ele.


********

****************

********Nome:**** iOMG! ( Minha Versão )****  
>Gênero: <strong>**Romance****  
>Shipper: <strong>**Seddie****  
>Duração:<strong>** Shortfic****  
>Autoras: <strong>**Gabriela Nocera ****  
>Classificação: <strong>**livre. ********

_Eu não sei explicar, mas as palavras da minha melhor amiga, me encorajaram. Sorri para ela e saí de lá sem falar nada. Comecei a andar pela escola, procurando por uma sala... eu queria encontrar ele. _

Sinopse:

**( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett )**

Ahh... que dia! Se eu tivesse previsto tudo que aconteceria hoje, eu nem teria me levantado da cama. Eu estou tão confusa. Há tantas perguntas em minha mente, sem respostas. Pra começar, aulas chatas da Srta. Briggs, provas e trabalhos que eu não fiz. Mas até aí tudo normal.. isso acontece todo dia.  
>O que eu ainda não entendo é como foi que a Carly chegou a conclusão... errada óbvio, de que eu estava apaixonada pelo Brad. Nada contra o garoto, ele é realmente lindo, loiro, olhos claros, mas eu nunca disse à ela, que gostava dele, muito menos que o amava. Porém Carly muito cabeça dura, e enfiou na cabecinha dela, que eu era afim do cara, e passou o dia tentando fazer eu admitir isso. Mas, como eu poderia admitar algo, que não é verdade.<br>Ah... e ainda pra me deixar mais irritada, Carly fez o favor de dizer ao diretor Franklin que nós do iCarly, faríamos uns serviços extras na escola, pra ajudar na pontuação das provas, ou sei lá. Arrrgh! E isso seria a noite... o que poderia ser pior? Eu digo... o pior foi aguentar a Srta. Briggs e o Sr. Howard gritando com todo mundo. Tentei ficar o mais longe possivel daqueles dois idiotas. Fiquei '' ajudando '' a Carly numa sala... na verdade, eu fiquei mexendo nas coisas dos professores, enquanto a minha querida amiga, fazia todo o trabalho. Depois Carly saiu da sala, e disse que voltaria logo. Mas ela não voltou, pelo contrário, ela mandou uma mensagem no meu celular, pedindo para que eu a encontrasse numa das salas. A tal sala não era longe, de onde eu estava. Cheguei em 5 minutos. Carly tava conversando com Brad. Eu congelei ali na porta. Não sabia que reação ter.  
>Assim que ela me viu, me puxou pelo braço até eu ficar bem perto do garoto. Fiquei em pânico. Eu não sabia o que essa doida tinha falado pro cara. E se ela falasse que eu gostava dele... o que não era verdade... seria um mico gigante. Logo depois, Carly saiu da sala e fechou a porta. O silêncio se instalou e permaneceu por muito tempo, até que eu resolvi dizer ao Brad o porque de estarmos ali. Disse também, que não estava afim dele... e ele me entendeu. E disse que estava tudo bem. Nos despedimos e cada um foi para um lado da escola.<br>Bom... se vocês acham que parou por aí.. e tudo ficou esclarecido, se enganaram. Porque o pior do meu dia, veio depois.

**- Flashblack -**

Cheguei até a sala, onde Carly e eu estavamos antes. Ela estava sentada, mexendo em seu celular. Hump! Agora ela vai me ouvir. Como ela faz isso comigo? Ela sabe como eu fico em situações assim. Ela vai me pagar...  
>Sam: CARLY SHAY! - Eu berrei.<br>Carly: Sam! E aaí.. como foi? Me conta tudo? - Ela disse levantando-se da cadeira onde estava.  
>Sam: Não há nada para contar. Eu disse ao Brad o quão maluca você é.. e que eu não estava afim dele.<br>Carly: Mas porque? - Ela perguntou. Parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
>Sam: Carly... eu não gosto do Brad.<br>Carly: Claro que está... é óbvio que você está apaixonada.  
>Sam: Não estou não. E nunca mais faça isso! Você me fez pagar o maior mico.<br>Carly: Ah.. dizer o que sente, não é pagar mico. - Ela falou, com uma voz doce.  
>Sam: É... sim! Ainda mais quando eu não sinto nada pela pessoa. O que deu em você, garota? - Eu disse, quase gritando.<br>Carly: Até quando vai ficar negando, Sam?  
>Sam: Até a hora em que você parar de tentar me ajudar... eu não pedi a sua ajuda.<br>Carly: Olha Sam... eu sei que não é fácil... - Ela ia começar o seu sermão... Argh!  
>Sam: Carly! Pára, ok?<br>Carly: Não.. deixa eu terminar... você não quer um namorado incrível?  
>Sam: Eu quero mas...<br>Caly: Vai atrás... faça alguma coisa! - Ela disse, sorrindo. Eu não sei explicar, mas as palavras da minha melhor amiga, me encorajaram. Sorri para ela e saí de lá sem falar nada. Comecei a andar pela escola, procurando por uma sala... eu queria encontrar ele. Subi as escadas e vi alguns nerd do clube AV saindo de uma sala. Eles passaram por mim e correram. Idiotas. Eu não sabia direito o que fazer, muito menos o que dizer, mas eu precisava falar com ele...Entrei na sala e lá estava ele. Sentado em uma cadeira, com seu laptop apoiado na mesa. Ele parecia concentrado. Fechei a porta e só então ele percebeu minha presença.  
>Freddie: Sam? O que faz aqui? - Ele perguntou. Ah não! O que eu digo?<br>Sam: Ahn.. estou procurando a Carly. - Eu menti. Não sei o que dizer. Não posso dizer que vim aqui, para dizer que eu o amo.  
>Freddie: Achei que ela tivesse com você.<br>Sam: E estava, até ela ter a brilhante idéia de dizer ao Brad que eu gosto dele, e nos colocar numa sala, sozinhos.  
>Freddie: A Carly fez isso? - Ele perguntou, surpreso.<br>Sam: Fez...  
>Freddie: E... deu certo?<br>Sam: Certo? Como assim?  
>Freddie: Ah... você disse à ele, o que sente? - Ele perguntou, se aproximando de mim.<br>Sam: Claro que não! Ficou louco? Eu não gosto dele... a Carly ficou maluca. - Eu disse, brava. Espera... ele sorriu? Não.. acho que não. Eu não sabia mais o que dizer... ele parecia pensativo. Ele me encarou. Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Ele me encarava com tanto carinho. Seus lábios tão convidativos. Foi então que ele começou a falar...  
>Freddie: Olha Sam... eu sei, é difícil se revelar...porque você nunca sabe se a pessoa que você gosta, vai corresponder...- Ele ia dizendo. Fiquei calada, so ouvindo cada palavra. Sua voz calma... doce... me deixaram hipnotizada. Seu corpo estava perto demais do meu.<br>Freddie: Mas, você nunca sabe o que vai acontecer. - Ele concluiu. E foi essa frase, que me deu coragem para fazer o que fiz. O beijei. Eu sabia que era errado e muito arriscado. Mas eu não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar. Era como se minha vida dependesse disso. Sentir seus lábios colados aos meus, era tudo que eu mais queria há muito tempo. Nesse momento, eu me senti diferente, amada... eu estava tão feliz, por finalmente ter tido coragem de fazer isso.  
>Mas só então eu me dei conta do que tinha acabado de fazer. E agora? Parei o beijo e o encarei. Ele parecia muito chocado. Pensei em dizer algo, mas acho que se eu abrisse minha boca pra dizer algo, seria '' eu te amo ''... então simplesmente virei as costas e saí correndo.<p>

**- Fim do Flashback -**

E agora aqui estou ...há mais de 3 horas na saída de incêndio do Bushwell, me escondendo dele. Poderia ter ido pra casa, mas... se ele contou algo à Carly, ela provavelmente iria pra lá. E nem preciso mencionar o porque de não ter ido pra casa dela, né. O que eu vou fazer? Eu não sei como encará-lo, agora. Ele não me ama. Eu jamais devia ter feito isso. O que foi que deu em mim? Lágrimas escapam dos meus olhos, escorrendo delicadamente pelo meu rosto. Eu preciso pensar, em alguma coisa. Arrrgh! Que inferno! Porque ele tem que ser tão lindo? Porque ele tem que uma voz tão suave, um perfume tão gostoso... olhos tão brilhantes e profundos. Porque? Com tantos caras no planeta, eu fui me apaixonar, justo pelo mais impossível? Amor é uma droga.

**( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson )**

Eu nunca pude imaginar que um dia que parecia ser tão comum, se transformasse em algo tão surpreendente. Há algumas horas Sam Puckett entrou apareceu numa das salas, do colégio, parecia tão triste. Ela disse que Carly a prendeu com Brad numa sala. Sim, isso partiu meu coração, na hora. Mas fiquei calado. Ela estava meio revoltada com nossa amiga. Mas eu concordava com Carly, parecia mesmo que Sam estava apaixonada. Ultimamente ela estava diferente, por isso dei razão à Carly.  
>E não sei de onde ela tirou, que Sam amava o Brad, mas... achei que ela estava certa, já que Sam e Carly são super amigas.<br>O que eu não esperava mesmo, é que quando tentei dar uma força á Sam, para que ela revelasse seus sentimentos ao cara, ela fez algo inusitado. Sam Puckett me beijou. Eu fiquei totalmente sem ação, naquele momento. Eu não acreditei no que estava acontecendo comigo. Seus lábios quentes e macios, encostaram nos meus, fazendo meu coração bater como um louco. Só que a minha alegria durou pouco. De repente ela parou o beijo e saiu correndo. E eu fiquei com cara de bobo.  
>Não sei por quanto tempo permaneci lá parado. Mas eu sei que em seguida, sai correndo, procurando por ela. Fui até a casa da Carly, mas Spencer disse que nem ela, nem Carly apareceram. Fui na casa dela, mas a mãe dela disse, que ela ia dormir na casa da Carly. Ótimo! Como vou achá-la agora?<br>Caminhei de volta para o Bushwell. Cara... eu preciso dizer o que eu sinto por ela. Eu a amo. Mandei mensagens no celular, mas ela não me respondeu. Liguei, mas só dava fora de área.  
>Entrei no prédio... e o silêncio reinava na portaria. Hump! Lewbert deve estar dormindo... só pode. Tive que subir de escada, já que o elevador está quebrado, graças à uma das brigas entre o Spencer e o Chuck. Comecei a subir lentamente cada degrau. A cena do beijo que Sam me deu, não sai da minha cabeça. Fica com um filme passando e repassando mil vezes, fazendo meu coração acelerar. Olhei na plaquinha e vi que já estava no sétimo andar. Ufa... só quero chegar em casa logo, e ver o que eu vou fazer.<br>Comecei a andar um pouco mais rápido e logo avistei a plaquinho do oitavo andar. Ouvi um barulho... parecia alguem soluçando. Quem será? Pensei em deixar pra lá, e segui meu caminho... mas algo me fazia querer seguir aquele barulho. Vinha da saída de incêndio. Me aproximei lentamente e o que vi foi: longos cabelos loiros, perfeitamente cacheados, sua blusa listrada de vermelho e branco. Era ela! Sam, estava sentada no chão, encolhida. Os soluços eram dela, e pude ou-la chorar também.  
>Freddie: Não precisava ter saído correndo. - Eu disse, entrando.<br>Sam: FREDDIE! - Ela gritou, pulando do chão.  
>Freddie: Oi...<br>Sam: O...o..que...fa..faz. aqui? - Ela gaguejou. Seu rosto estava vermelho.  
>Freddie: Eu...eu...precisava falar com você.<br>Sam: Não temos nada pra falar, Freddie. - Ela disse, virando-se, ficando de costas pra mim. Me aproximei de seu corpo e abracei por trás. Senti seu corpo tremer.  
>Freddie: Temos sim... - Eu sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido. Ficamos em silêncio. Eu não sabia o que dizer, e pelo visto, nem ela. Sam tinha um perfume tão gostoso, doce e suave. Seus cabelos tão macios. Encostei o queixo em seu ombro e olhei pelo vidro da janela, que estava fechada.. a princípio pensei em comtemplar a bela vista que tinhamos para Seattle.<br>Mas... percebi que nossos corpos refletiam-se no vidro da janela. Fitei aquela imagem e notei que Sam tinha um sorriso nos lábios.  
>Apertei-a um pouco mais fortes, em meus braços. Minhas mãos estavam em cima das pequenas mãos geladas dela. Ela começou a se mexer e eu a soltei, mas mantive meus braços, ao redor seu corpo. Ela se virou pra mim, Encarei aqueles belos e brilhantes olhos que me lembravam, o céu. O azul de seus olhos estava mais forte do que nunca. Meu coração batia muito forte. Nos aproximamos lentamente. Sam estava um pouco ofegante, minha respiração encontrou a sua. Ela fechou seus olhos e eu fiz o mesmo, cobrindo seus lábios com os meus. O beijo era calmo, carinhoso. Eu queria gravar o gosto de seus lábios, nos meus. Sam entrelaçou os braços no meu pescoço, e eu a abracei pela cintura. O beijo ficou mais intenso. Sua lingua buscava a minha, quase que desesperadamente. É o melhor dia da minha vida. Eu não acredito nisso. Finalmente está acontecendo... depois de tantos anos. A minha vontade é de sair por aí gritando... mas isso estragaria o clima, então é melhor eu ficar quieto. Nosso beijo continuou por mais uns 2 minutos, até o ar acabar. Aos poucos, fomos parando o beijo, dando apenas pequenos selinhos. Sam deslizou suas mãos, do meu pescoço, e parou em minhas costas. Demos um ultimo selinho, um pouco mais demorado e então abri os olhos.<br>Sam: Eu te amo. - Ela sussurrou, corada.  
>Freddie: Foi tão dificil dizer isso? - Eu falei. Ela sorriu.<br>Sam: Não... mas, porque você nunca me disse? - Perguntou. Eu peguei suas mãos.  
>Freddie: Acho que pelo mesmo motivo que você.<br>Sam: E...e...agora?  
>Freddie: Hum...agora está um pouco tarde, para eu te convidar para jantar... mas que tal amanhã? - Eu perguntei meio sem jeito. Ela sorriu pra mim, de um modo que eu nunca vi antes. Seu sorriso é o mais perfeito que eu já vi.<br>Sam: É uma boa idéia.  
>Freddie: Perfeito! Então amanhã, as 8hrs. Pode ser?<br>Sam: Claro. - Ela disse, me abraçando forte. Eu me sinto tão bem. É maravilhoso finalmente estar com a pessoa certa pra mim. Eu a amo tanto. E saber que ela sente o mesmo, é incrível.  
>Sam sentou-se no chão e eu sentei ao seu lado. Começamos a conversar, rimos de algumas coisas. Nós temos muito em comum, apesar de sermos tão diferentes.<br>Ela é a garota mais fascinante que eu já conheci. Sam não é cheia de frescuras como a maioria das garotas por aí, é forte, decidida, divertida, muito inteligente e linda!  
>As horas foram passando e nós ficamos ali, abraçados, aproveitando a bela noite que Seattle nos oferecia. As estrelas, a lua cheia e o céu livre de nuvens colaboravam para uma noite maravilhosa. Mas para mim, era perfeita... porque eu estou com Sam Puckett. E não há nada melhor do que a companhia do amor da minha vida.<p>

********

******The End...******


End file.
